


Our Otaku

by animealyssa



Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Levi freaks the fuck out, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penises, Pregnancy, Reaction, Rough Sex, Sex, Tail Sex, Tails, Two Cocks, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: the levi installment of my boys as dads series! what happens when you finally get levi to fuck you for the first time?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Boys as Dads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932913
Comments: 64
Kudos: 230





	1. Conception

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to the patient levistans - thank you for waiting!
> 
> **update: i had to turn off anon commenting because someone was fighting with others in the comments and they were on an anon not registered account. friends, lets be adults - the adult you should be if you're reading this fic in the first place. i worked hard on this whole series, dont ruin it by fighting.**

Levi would never truly know what attracted you to him. You were an absolute goddess incarnate he thinks - absolutely perfect in every way. Yet you fell for the gross, useless, otaku - the shut in that could barely look you in the eye. But you had fallen for him, making him come out of his shell like no one had ever seen before.

“Levi look!” you said, face absolutely lighting up when you had gone to a comic book store one day. You had found a plush of Luna from Sailor Moon and had fallen in love with it - something that you didn’t think you’d find in Devildom. “Ugh, it’s so stinking cute!” you gushed, going to put it back. You didn’t _need_ it - but Levi took it from you just as you were about to put it back.

“I’ll get it for you.” he said with a smile, seeing how happy you were at finding the collectible plush down in the Devildom. You jumped for joy, wrapping your arms around him and kissing him right there on the spot, making him blush. He did anything to make you happy - you were so excitable when it came to things you liked and it attracted him to you.

“Ugh, you’re the best Levi - I love you!” you said to him, without realizing it. You turned red at the realization and was about to back away and apologize, knowing you overstepped when he came back and kissed you hard, not caring that people were staring at the two of you.

“I love you too, babe.” he said to you in the store. After that, you were inseparable from him. You watched anime with him at any chance you got and and gamed with him.

His heart broke upon your demon transformation, seeing you in pain. Levi didn’t leave your side through the whole process and held you when you woke up, something that startled all of his brothers. The way he clung to you, kissing your face when you woke up, relieved that everything had turned out alright. To you, Levi was still the same exact otaku as before, but now with you forever. He even got a proper mattress on the floor of his room, taking his bathtub out, for you both to sleep on. He knew you hated sleeping in that thing with him and in an effort to make things work, he figured a real bed would work.

However, one thing that Levi still was dare you say scared to do was you was have sex. You couldn’t figure out exactly why, as you had done plenty of other things to each other, but just not that. At first you figured he didn’t want to accidentally hurt you, and then you figured he wanted to take things slow as he was still socially awkward, but now that it’s been long enough you were trying to figure out what was the problem.

“I don’t know what to do.” you said, pacing Asmo’s room in front of your girlfriends and the Avatar of Lust. “It’s not like I haven’t seen his dicks before - I just - I just wanna get fucked!” you pouted, crashing yourself in the middle of Asmo’s bed. You were unbelievably horny and just wanted to fuck him - both dicks inside you. You knew this was a problem for the Avatar of Lust to help you solve.

“There, there. It will be alright.” Asmo said, patting your shoulder. Your girlfriends did the same as Asmo got up and started pacing his room. “If I know my brother, he’s overthinking it. He probably thinks he still isn’t even deserving of you.” he rambled.

“What you need is to just do it. Don’t think, just initiate and go.” one of your girlfriends Elle said.

“My lover is right - don’t give him a chance to say no. Just immediately jump on him.” Asmo concluded. With that, you had decided that later on tonight you were going to give it a shot. If you could get him away from his game, that is. A new game had been released and he was playing it all day, but said that he would make time for you at night. Slipping on your PJ’s after showering, making sure to shave, you headed to Levi’s room, gently knocking before walking in.

“Damn it!” Levi said, looking at his computer screen. You let out a small giggle and he turned his attention to you. “It’s not funny!” he said as you walked over to him. He turned his chair to face you and allowed you into his lap. “One more round, babe. And then we can watch an anime.” he said, turning the chair back to the computer. You let out a fake whine as he gently smacked your shoulder. “Promise.”

“Fine. But I’m staying here.” you said, putting your head on his shoulder. He let out a shaky laugh at your neediness.

“Okay, babe.” he commented. With that you heard him frantically hitting keys on his keyboard as his match began. You let your eyes flutter shut as he played, adjusting yourself on his lap to be more comfortable. Levi took a deep breath in as you moved against one of his cocks, feeling the blood begin to rush down to his crotch. He tried to focus on the game but couldn’t help but look at you on him, eyes fluttered shut against his shoulder as your fingers played with the strings of his hoodie. God he loved you so much, it was almost painful. “Stop being distracting.” he teased quietly.

“Not doing anything though.” you mumbled into his chest.

“Looking cute.” he said, quickly leaning over to kiss your forehead before turning his attention back to the game. You let out a giggle as you readjusted yourself again, so you would be able to see the screen. As you moved, you were able to feel a familiar hardness under you and let out a small smirk. “Q-q-quiet - don’t say anything!” he said to you, knowing what you had felt. The first couple of times he tried to play dumb but at this point in your relationship, he didn’t care if you knew he was hard. Of course, he still would be shy about it - you didn’t think he would ever not be.

“And you’re calling me cute? Look at how red you are!” you said, tapping his cheek. He let out a curse as his character died, leaning back in the chair. You remembered what Asmo and Elle said earlier, just do it and you decided that this was going to be it. You straddled his lap as you leaned down to kiss him, Levi meeting your lips as he moaned into them while you ground against his dicks.

“S-s-shit - what - what are you doin-g-g?” he stuttered against your lips as you kept grinding, your core getting wet with your own slick. Your neediness had caught up to you finally, and you needed him inside of you and you needed him _now_.

“Want you so bad, Levi.” you put your head on his shoulder as you kept grinding, his hands falling to your hips to encourage you.

“B-b-ut - we - ” He was cut off by a moan of his own, all blood flow going to his two fully erect cocks, painfully hard. “We haven’t done - _fuck_ \- I need to - ” he stammered, trying to gather his thoughts. All he could think about was how much he wanted to fuck you into the floor and you were making it awfully difficult for him to think anything otherwise.

“Levi…” you moaned his name, the need for him taking over your body. He let out a small growl as suddenly he picked you up, something smooth yet scaly wrapping around your waist. His demon form had emerged and his tail was currently keeping you close to him as Levi walked you over to the mattress on the floor, putting you back down on it.

“You’re - you’re sure, babe? Once we start - I don’t think - I won’t stop - ” he said, panting as his eyes began to glow, scales on his neck beginning to glow with arousal. You had never seen him like this before - fully in his demon form, glowing with his need for you.

“I don’t want you to stop.” you said to him. With that, Levi gulped as he brought his lips down to meet yours again, this time quicker, with more heat. You moaned into his mouth as he began to slide your shorts down your body, your hands making quick work of his own pants and sliding them down, exposing his cocks. You moaned when you felt them touch the inside of your thigh as he stopped your kiss to take off your shirt, feeling his tail snake up your leg and touch your folds gently. “Fuck - Levi - ”

“You want my tail inside of you, babe?” he asked in your ear, grunting as he grew harder hearing your moans. You whimpered as the tip of his tail teased your entrance before slowly diving in, making you cry out for him. “Fuck that’s so hot - look at you taking my tail.”

“Move it, Levi - please - _oh!_ ” you cried as he began thrusting his tail in you. Levi brought his lips down to your neck and started to bite into it, leaving marks along your skin. Your hips moved in time with his tail thrusts as you felt pleasure starting to bubble up inside of you, threatening to spill over already. You didn’t want to come yet - you wanted to come on his cocks - but fuck if his cool, smooth tail wasn’t hitting every delicious spot inside of you that had you crying out.

“You almost ready to come? Need you wet and ready for my cocks, babe.” he said against your skin, moving his mouth down to one of your nipples as you writhed under him, crying out as his tailed fucked you. One of his hands moved down between your legs to flick at your bud, your resolve snapping.

“Levi! Come - I’m - ” you cried out, feeling your walls clench around his still moving tail as you came. Your juices spilled over his smoothness as his tail fucked you through your high, body arching and trembling into him as he held you while you rode it out. You were dripping around him - slick coating your thighs and his tail as he pulled it out, bringing it up to his mouth to lick his clean and taste you. “Levi…” you whined, still needy for him.

“I need you to spread your legs wide for me…” he said, gently parting your legs. He started to get hesitant - he didn’t want to hurt you. But _fuck_ he needed to be inside of you - both of his cocks needed to be inside of you. He took his time, making sure you were spread wide for him as he took both of his dicks in his hand, lining the heads up with the entrance. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“I will, Levi just please - I need you inside me.” you begged him. His dicks twitched as he pressed the tips into your entrance slowly, a moan leaving your mouth at the feeling of being stretched, even slightly.

“Fuck babe, I need it too.” Levi said, beginning to pant with desire. Slowly, he seethed himself in, little by little, both dicks sinking into your dripping wet hole. You let out a hiss, eyes watering, causing him to still.

“Keep going!” you begged him. Levi looked at you worried as he did what you said, a moan leaving his own mouth once he was in enough to feel your tightness against him. It was heavenly - the way you hugged his cocks perfectly, took both of him so perfectly like you were made for him. Levi kept seething himself into you slowly, until he bottomed out both cocks inside of you. He was loudly panting, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked down at you.

“Okay?” he asked, concern in his voice. While he was trying not to blow his loads right there, he wanted to make sure that you felt okay - that you weren’t in pain.

“Yes - Levi - so full…” you breathed, as he stayed still letting your body adjust to having both of his cocks inside of you. You were in a pleasure pain, cunt stretched to its limits, but oh he felt so good inside of you. “Start…. start slow….” you asked him. Levi nodded as he kissed you, slowly starting to thrust his hips into you. The two of you let out a moan in sync - your hands flying to his horns for something to grip onto as he fisted the sheets. “So good - so good Levi.”

If Levi spoke, he was going to moan. He placed his lips back on your neck as he kept thrusting, all of his senses being taken over by pleasure. Nothing could compare to this - not you jerking him off at the same time, not you blowing him, not his own fists, _nothing_. As it became easier for him to thrust thanks to your growing slick he decided to pick up the pace, tail wrapping around your waist to pull you closer to his hips. You let out a pleasured yelp as you felt the pace increase, his heads battling inside of you for the top spot as they hit your core at the same time. You needed more - you wanted more - both of your resolves were about to break and you knew that he was close, and you were right behind him.

“Fuck me, Levi - oh please just fuck me.” you begged him, pulling on his horns to bring his mouth to yours. He let out a growl as he obeyed, pounding his hips into you quickly as you screamed for him. You were stretched out for him - cocks hitting all your spots inside of you that made you scream, hitting your g-spot in sync and making you tremble. “Harder, Levi! _Oh fuck!_ ” you cried out, feeling your body start to shake under him.

“You - _fuck_ \- so tight - not gonna - last - ” Levi panted against your mouth as the feeling of your cunt beginning to tighten around his cocks, squeezing them together to make him see stars. He lost control as he began to pound into you quicker, all thoughts thrown out the window besides getting you to cum so he could.

“Levi - _fuck -_ oh fuck gonna come - I’m - _fuck!_ ” you screamed, moans and his name echoing off the walls as you came. Cunt clenching around his cocks, your back arched as your body ignited with fire, demon form emerging as your wings flapped under you in your pleasure. Levi’s tail tightened around your waist as he felt himself about to spill out around you, letting out a moan.

“Gonna - cum - _so hard_ \- I’m - _cumming!_ ” he moaned out as you continued to clench around him, slamming his hips against yours before stilling and letting out a moan as he emptied both of his cocks inside of you. He held you in his arms as he tensed up, moaning into your shoulder as you panted for breath, finally coming down. A few minutes later, Levi felt himself start to soften inside of you and pulled out, collapsing beside you. “Was that - was that okay?”

“Okay? Levi - shit that was fucking _amazing_.” you said to him, turning to your side, wincing a little.

“Babe! You - are you - ”

“Trust me, Levi, it’s a pain welcomed.” you said, pressing your lips to his. He let out a sigh as he took you in his arms, cocks beginning to harden again as he climbed back on top of you. You had created a monster, but god damn it you were happy.

——

You were having a panic attack in your bathroom. Tears streamed down your face as you ignored every text and call from Levi, staring blankly at the positive pregnancy test. You were shaking, trying to remember how to properly breathe.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

You had been sick - fever, throwing up, the whole nine. At first you shrugged it off as just a regular flu, but it stuck around for longer than a flu would. Plus, who even gets flus in Devildom? It was then that you realized something: you were late. You realized it in the middle of class one day at RAD and bolted out of the room before anyone could catch up to you, running to the store to pick up a pregnancy test to take when you got home.

And here you were. Sobbing on your bathroom floor because you were pregnant. Levi was going to freak out. He still panicked if he touched you without permission - he stuttered if he saw a flash of your skin - and now you were having his _baby._ You heard your D.D.D ringing off the hook in your bedroom but you couldn’t let yourself get up - you didn’t have the strength to get up yet. Eventually, you would have to move. But for now, you sat on the floor, clutching the stick in your hands as you tried to figure out what the fuck you were going to do about this.

“Babe - I’m coming in!” you hadn’t realized that your D.D.D had stopped going off and it was too late to protest, as Levi had already barged in and shut the door behind him. “Where are you? Come on - talk to me - what happened? Are you sick again?” he asked, rounding the corner and finally seeing you on the floor of the bathroom. “Hey…” he said, getting onto his knees and coming closer to you. You pulled away, trying to hide the evidence, but it was too late. Leviathan’s eyes widened when he saw the box on the floor, they widened when they saw what was clutched in your hands.

“Levi - I’m - I’m pregnant - ” you stuttered, trembling in panic. He was silent, dead silent as he stared down at the positive test in your hands. _Pregnant._ You were having his baby - him - a loser otaku with no social skills - was going to be a father. Panic flooded through him and he started to back away, standing up still wide eyed and in shock. You choked out a sob as you watched him back into the room and then scramble out of your room, leaving you on the floor. Another sob wrecked your body as the door shut and you texted Asmo to come to your room.

Asmodeus, god bless him, arrived in less than five minutes and got you off the floor, not making a big deal out of why you were crying. He ran a hot bath for you, going to his room to retrieve some of his calming soaps and easing you in. As you soaked and calmed yourself, Asmo picked out some pj’s for you that he knew you loved and helped you into them, bringing you dinner to your room and tucking you into bed.

You couldn’t sleep. You were worried about Levi - worried about yourself - worried about your baby. Surely, this kind of stress wasn’t good, right? And Levi - did he come out to eat? Asmo didn’t mention him at all so you had no idea. You felt tears start to brim your lids again when you heard your door creak open. You sat up in bed and saw Levi shutting the door quietly, turning to you. You sniffled as you wiped your tears, Levi walking over to you quickly, wrapping his arms around you. You let out a sob as he held you, bringing you to his chest and letting you wrap yourself around him.

“I’m sorry - I’m sorry I ran - I just - I wasn’t expecting _that_.” Levi said, letting you cry in his arms. “I just - a shitty otaku like me - I still get nervous around you - how am I gonna do this?” he stammered. You shook in his arms, trying to steady your breathing and calm yourself around him as he held you tightly. “Hey - hey calm down - breathe, babe. It’s - it’s not good for the baby to panic to much…” you pulled your head out of his chest and looked at him, wiping your eyes.

“You… you’re not a shitty otaku, I love you Levi. Did you - did you look that up?” you asked, shaking slowing down as he laid down with you in your bed. His face turned red as he nodded.

“I - I may have looked up a few things - and learned stuff. If you stay sick there could be something wrong - and you’ve already been sick a few weeks. And - and if you stress too much, it’s not good for the baby - I needed to learn stuff - if - if we’re gonna do this.” Levi said, wiping your eyes for you again. You let out a small giggle - of course he had looked to the Internet for answers. But the fact that he even looked up information meant that he was alright - and if he was alright, you would be alright too.


	2. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've turned off anon commenting on this fic because someone was being rude to another commenter, telling them to f off and stuff. 
> 
> pro tip yall: if you're gonna comment on someones fic, please actually talk about the said fic rather than basically making a request in comment form. i don't work hard on these to get told i should write something else - especially when i am in the middle of moving and leaving my job in the middle of a pandemic. i could just like..... not write. 
> 
> anyway, thank you for all the other comments that were lovely, i hope you enjoy this! come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) to chat!

Levi freaked out every single time you threw up. He was the type to google if it was alright for you to throw up as much as you did and if it was normal for you to not want to get out of bed most days. He was good about checking on you while he gamed to make sure that you were alright, and checking up on you throughout the day. Eventually the sickness did die down and you started to feel almost normal again, but still sometimes a little sick. But, it wasn’t as frequent as before. Your emotions were absolutely insane, you cried a lot, and god bless Levi for letting you cry on him no matter what he was doing. If he was gaming, he let you crawl on his chest and cry, muting his microphone to talk you down from it, all while still playing his match.

Your taste buds had decided that you hated the smell of his favorite flavor chips, and every time he would open the bag you’d feel yourself getting sicker. Trying to play it off like it was nothing so that the change wouldn’t be so drastic for him, you just ended up laying down and trying to filter the smell out with a blanket. But, Levi caught on.

“Why - why didn’t you tell me the smell makes you sick?!” Levi asked, panicked one day. You had been laying in bed for most of the morning while he had to do something at RAD and he had finally gotten home. “I looked it up - the internet says that sometimes smells can make you sick - stuff that didn’t before!” he got down onto his knees next to you on the mattress.

“I - I didn’t want you to have to change too much more.” you said to him weakly. Levi looked at you wide-eyed, panic across his face, but also concern, slightly hurt? You felt bad for keeping that from him - but you didn’t want him having a harder time adjusting to the idea of what was going on more than he already was. “I’m sorry Levi…”

“You - you need to tell me these things! I don’t want you to feel sick all the time, not anymore than you do already.” he said to you sadly. You felt your eyes start to well up as a tear slipped out and rolled down your cheek. “Don’t - don’t cry! Come here…” Levi said to you, wrapping his arms around your middle and dragging you to his chest. He held you in his arms while you cried, drying your tears with his thumb. “I just want to be here for you - and stuff. I - I need to try my hardest, okay?” You nodded against his chest as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead, holding you tightly until eventually, you fell asleep like that.

And he was trying his hardest. He made it to every single doctor’s appointment without fail, making up excuses and other things to his family as to why he was actually leaving his room. “I’ll worry about them later.” he said the second time they had made a big deal out of it, the two of you walking together to the office. He had cried when you first saw your baby and heard its heartbeat, little legs and arms moving and kicking inside of you. After that, he was all in, but still hesitant - it was as if he needed to really see that it was real and happening.

Now came the issue of telling his brothers. He said he wanted to handle it, to ease up on some of the stress on you, but since he was freaking out so were you. Your little bump had started to pop slowly and if one looked close enough they would be able to tell - it was going to be now or never.

“Levi, you can always just message them if it makes you feel better - like you always do.” you said to him, sliding a t-shirt on over your leggings. You put a hand on your small bump and smiled small, before Levi let out a grunt behind you.

“I can’t just text them - ugh - Lucifer is gonna lose his head - not at you! Never at you!” Levi rambled, pacing his room before heading to the library. All of the brothers were there, not waiting, but just sitting and chatting amongst themselves, when you and Levi arrived. You managed to get all the way to the open couch before someone noticed you.

“Levi! You’re out of your room again?!” Asmo asked, eyes flashing between the two of you briefly before back to his older brother. Eyes turned to Levi again, Satan and Mammon both rolling their eyes as Lucifer turned to scold his younger brother.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Levi asked back, you taking his hand to calm him down, remind him that they were here for a reason. “Sorry…” he muttered to the room, and more so to you.

“Asmo just means that it’s strange to see you so often, Levi.” Satan said, not looking up from his book. “A welcomed change.” he added, to make the statement less offensive. You could feel the nervous energy radiating off of Levi, as could his brothers. He wanted to get up and leave - but he remembered: he needed to try. They needed to know.

“I - um - I have something that I’d like to say.” Levi said to his brothers.

“And ya didn’t do it over message?!” Mammon asked, shocked. Lucifer sighed in frustration at Mammon, looking over to the pair of you sitting next to each other.

“It’s important!” he said, taking a large breath in. You have his hand a firm squeeze before he, in typical Levi fashion, blurted the news out. “We’re having a baby.” he said loudly, before shutting his mouth and looking to you. You gave him a smile to tell him that he did a good job as his brothers absorbed what was just told to them.

“Way to go Levi - that means ya finally got some!” Mammon cheered for him, followed by clapping that Belphie and Beel decided to join in on. You let out a laugh as the otaku’s face reddened, putting his arms around you and dragging you closer to him for comfort, hand resting on your belly gently.

“Well, that certainly is a surprise. But congratulations none the less.” Satan said to the two of you. Asmo let out a happy shriek as he clapped with his brothers, the only one now left to say anything being Lucifer. He was analyzing the pair of you, deadly quiet, before Levi spoke up.

“Lucifer? Say something!” Levi asked his older brother, like he needed a positive approval from a parent. In all fairness, that was almost what Lucifer was like to the brothers - the parent that you needed approval from, hence why Levi was the most nervous about talking to Lucifer about this. He secretly wanted to make his older brother proud.

“Do you expect me to be mad and hang you from the chandelier upside down? Don’t be foolish, Levi. You are grown, and can live your own life and make your own choices.” Lucifer said, sitting up straighter and addressing his brother. “I have noticed in the past few weeks how you’ve come out of your room more, and your undying devotion to making sure she is safe. It’s made you grow, Levi. You’ll be great.” he said back to the younger brother. Levi let out a sight of relief as you all sat there and chatted the rest of the night, resting on Levi’s chest as he held you close.

Your bump grew every week until eventually, it was nearly go time. You left the gender up to surprise, excitement starting to fill the house at the new arrival. Levi’s room had been changed for the addition - for starters the mattress no longer resided on the floor, a change welcomed as it was harder for you to get up off the floor the bigger you got. A little bassinet resided on the wall across from the bed with a small dresser full of baby clothes and whatever else you would need. Levi had looked up more than enough information on the internet about birth, caring for a newborn, and whatever else may happen and felt like he was at least prepared in that sense - emotionally and mentally, was a whole different story. But he assured you he was fine, and he would be fine for you.

As predicted, when your water broke, Levi lost his mind. He talked himself through what needed to be done as you moaned through contractions, causing him to freak out more. Eventually though he did end up getting it together enough to get you both out the door and into the car before he started panicking again, as things started to get more painful for you. He didn’t like seeing you in pain and was thankful that once you arrived to the hospital, you were given drugs to help stop the pain.

“Levi…” you called to him from the bed, sticking your arm out to him needily. He was starting to retreat into himself due to sheer panic, and even in your pained, drugged up state, you could see that. He was sitting on the chair next to you and stood up, coming to your side and taking your hand.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. You let out a nod as you brought his hand down to your bump and rested it there. “We’re really gonna do this…” he breathed out, eyes wide as he felt a contraction that you couldn’t thanks to the medication. All you let out was a little wince before nodding back.

“Stay with me.” you asked him wide eyed and misty eyed. Levi nodded back to you, sitting himself on the edge of your bed, wiping your face and wrapping his free arm around you in comfort. “I’m nervous, Levi.” you had spent nine months trying to make Levi comfortable that you had nearly forgotten to prepare yourself, and it was catching up to you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead gently before looking down to talk to you.

“You’re gonna do great - I know you will. I - I wouldn’t wanna do this with anyone else.” he said, face reddening. You let out a small giggle as he kissed you again, breath hitching in your throat as you started to feel _immense_ pressure between your legs. He pulled away sharply, alerted by the look in your eyes.

“Get - get the nurse Levi!” you said in a hurry. With a nod he was calling the nurse as you started to cry out, the need to push overwhelming your body. You squeezed his hand as nurses and a doctor rushed into the room, propping your legs up and confirming it was really go time. “Levi…” you whined again, feeling him put his arm around your shoulders and kiss your cheek.

“I’m here, babe. I’m not leaving you.” he said, panic gone from his eyes as he stood by you. It was like a switch flipped in him - and everything he had worried about the past nine months was gone, knowing he had to focus on you for right now and not his own worries. You let out a yell at the first push, startling him for a moment but not for long. “You’re - you’re doing so good, keep going!” Levi encouraged you, peering over your bump at the nurses suggestion. “I can see our baby’s head - you’re going so good.” he kept going after you let out a cry. He wiped your tears and kissed your temple as you squeezed his hand again, a shriek of yours filling the room, followed by a second.

“It’s a girl!” the doctor said happily. You relaxed at the sounds of crying as the newborn was placed onto you, wrapped up in a blanket and being cleaned by nurses as you cradled her. It was love at first sight for both mom and dad, Levi’s hand covering yours on the newborn’s body.

“You did it babe - you really did it!” Levi said to you, happiness overcoming his body at the sight of something _he_ created with you. He pressed a long, sweet kiss to your lips as you let out a happy sob into his mouth.

Everyone was immediately obsessed with her - they couldn’t get enough. They waited for you to get settled back at the house before coming to visit, the brothers nabbing jokes to Levi of course. Everyone had their turn holding her - Asmodeus was all too eager, of course. Belphie was a little nervous, as was Mammon, but Satan and Beel were naturals. Lucifer was last, taking a long time to look down at her before speaking up.

“She looks like you, Levi.” he had said, before someone poked fun at Levi for the statement. They let you be shortly before she started screaming to be fed, which you had done for her, of course. You were leaned back in one of Levi’s beanbags as he put away your hospital things for you, baby on the boob. She did look a lot like Levi - her little tuft of purpley blue hair was an indication of that. You smoothed the hair out over her head as she ate, staring at her. Her little fingers covered her face as she grunted while she ate, a giggle escaping your lips.

“What’s funny?” Levi asked, coming down on the ground next to you.

“She makes little grunts while she eats. It’s adorable.” you said to him, smoothing the last strand of her hair down with your fingers. Levi let out a chuckle as he put his finger under her hand and she grasped onto it. Levi had done… alright in the hospital. The nervousness came back as he was more just afraid that he would break her than anything. He had done the skin to skin you requested for him to do, but he hadn’t held her much more than that out of pure fear. You hoped that he would get over that soon, or else it was going to be a problem.

“Cause she is adorable.” he said back to you. Everything was relatively calm for the rest of the day, he brought dinner to your bedroom and you were actually able to get a nice, hot shower in before bed.

Night time was when shit hit the fan.

In the hospital she had woken up a few times to eat, get her diaper changed, and that was it. Currently at the house, it was every 30 minutes to an hour she was waking up. It wasn’t so much of an issue when you and Levi were still awake - but now that it was 2am and you were dying for some semblance of sleep, the game was changed. You had fed her, changed her, burped her, swaddled her, and she was still screaming bloody murder. Your emotions were all over the place still and you couldn’t help it that you let a tear out.

“What’s wrong baby?” you tried to coo calmly to her, Levi’s hand on your lower back trying to calm you. It was no use - nothing was working. You let out a quiet sob, catching Levi’s attention and causing him to sit up.

“Babe…” he said, voice tired and gravely. He leaned you back into his chest as you cried, as your baby cried. He had read about this online somewhere - that the first night is usually the worst, and that a breakdown like this could happen because of hormones all over the place and just plain exhaustion.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, Levi. Am I - am I not a good mom already?” you sobbed out to him as he pressed kisses to your cheek. He looked at the state of the two of you, the both of you exhausted. You were a mess, milk stained shirt - nothing compared to the newborn in your arms. She was in picture perfect condition - swaddled tightly. _Wait - the swaddle - she doesn’t like it!_ Levi thought suddenly, remembering another fact he had read on the internet.

“You’re a great mom, babe. You’re just as tired as she is. Give her to me, and lay down.” he said to you. You nodded as he wiped your tears before taking the screaming newborn into his arms, watching you lay down next to him. “O-okay, let’s take this off…” he spoke quietly to the newborn, placing her on his knees as he removed the swaddle from her body. You wanted to protest - but let him do what he was doing, as he was comfortable enough to even be _holding_ her right now. The crying calmed down from the newborn, but she was still whining as Levi picked her up and placed her against his chest. “All that fussing over a swaddle you didn’t like… There - daddy’s got you, baby…” he whispered to her now, gently patting her back until eventually, the crying ceased and the baby was now asleep on her father’s chest. You were amazed - but it only made your heart ache more. Were you going to be a bad mom? How could Levi, who was terrified to touch her up until a few minutes ago, calm her down while you couldn’t? “Hey… what’s wrong?” he asked you, noticing your tears.

“I’m - how - I’m a bad mom already…” you cried softly as Levi used his free arm to embrace you, taking your hand in his and kissing the top of it.

“No you’re not. You’re just tired. Try to go to sleep before she needs to be fed again.” he said to you calmly, and you realized he was right. You _were_ just tired - exhausted. But you still had a question that needed answering.

“H-how did you - know?” you stuttered to ask him as he lowered himself back on the bed, careful not to disturb the newborn sleeping on his chest. He gave you a shit eating grin as you felt yourself starting to get sleepy.

“Internet.”


	3. Two Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats the end of levi! thank you so much for the comments!!
> 
> next up is satan - but i'll get to him when i get to him. i move in a week out of state and i'm going to be very busy. 
> 
> come chat with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/animealyssa) if you like and thank you for all the support on this whole series!

You heard a squeal coming from your bedroom, followed by a fit of giggles, as you walked closer to the door. You were awarded some rare alone time to go shopping with Asmo and Elle, Levi saying he would watch your daughter and practically pushing you out of the door. She was a toddler now, with long hair the same color as her fathers and an energetic little thing. It exhausted the two of you, honestly - Levi cursed that she got your energy. She was relentless, nonstop in learning new things and always wound up. Her uncles didn’t help with that, either.

Every single one of them spoiled the shit out of her. Lucifer and Beel snuck her treats, Satan read to her, Belphie napped with her (sometimes), Asmo played dress up with her to her hearts content and Mammon got her anything she wanted. It stressed you out that she was so spoiled sometimes - you didn’t want her to grow up ungrateful, but Levi said all you could do was just make sure her manners were in check and hope for the best.

Levi was an incredible father, and surprised everyone. He was her favorite person in the whole realm, always by his side as he was wrapped around her fingers. The otaku who played video games all day had transformed to a father who still indulged himself in games, but took more time to play with his daughter instead. She hated not being with him - even you got the cold shoulder sometimes. He'd have to avoid her eyesight if he wanted alone time and she was being needy - all hell would break loose if she saw him. Even if she didn't see him - somehow she knew he was around.

One particular afternoon, she was playing with Mammon in the common room. Levi was trying to do some Hell's Navy business in the bedroom (sometimes you forgot he was the Admiral, and had to do actual work sometimes) so you brought her down to play, trying to distract her so he could actually do some semblance of work. All was well until her toddler mind realized that her father was nowhere to be found, in which she just flat out started crying in the middle of the room. Mammon freaked out, as you asked her what was wrong.

"Come on sweetheart - what's the matter with ya?" Mammon asked her as your daughter let out a sob.

"I wanna go see Daddy!" she sobbed. You got up and walked over to her, going down on your knees to her level. Her amber eyes were filled with tears as her face turned red. You sighed, trying to bring her closer to you.

"Daddy's working right now, baby. Go play with Uncle Mammon again - you were having so much fun." you said to her, hoping that this would end positively.

"I want Daddy!" she screeched, running to the door to go find him. She was quicker than you - how the hell was she quicker than you?! Of course, as luck would have it she tripped and fell, causing her to cry more. "Daddy!" You sighed as you saw Levi scoop her up and bring her to his chest, her sobs changing over to sniffles as her head rested on his shoulder.

"What - what happened?" he asked you curiously as the toddler in his arms calmed down. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, causing her to happily squirm in his arms, a smile creeping across her tiny face.

"She noticed you weren't there." you sighed, turning on your foot to go back to the common room. Levi let out a chuckle as he talked to his daughter, following behind you. All her attention focused back on him, causing Mammon to huff as he sat down next to you. "Welcome to my world. Push the kid out and she's her father's shadow." you said to him. Mammon let out a chuckle as eventually, she did drag Uncle Mammon and Mommy back to play.

Levi had no resolve when it came to her. If there was one flash of lightening outside and she got scared, he held her all night long in your bed. If she fell asleep in your bed - she stayed there. This was something that bugged you on occasion - because just by luck it would _always_ happen on the nights where you wanted to try to get some from Levi. He'd realize and then feel bad, usually making it up to you in the closet or the bathroom instead, but still. She had her own space.

You had a girls night (Levi insisted you still needed to go out and pushed you out the door), and gotten _slightly_ drunk and now were in the mood for Levi. You had a clear mindset one you got in the house and nothing was going to stop that - until you walked in your bedroom and saw your toddler laying in the middle of your bed, sound asleep in her pajamas, stuffed animals and everything surrounding her.

"Levi!" you drunkenly hissed at her father, who was scrolling on his D.D.D next to her sleeping form. Well, there went your plans to get laid tonight.

"What?! She wouldn't go to sleep in her own bed - this was the only way to get her to sleep tonight!" Levi said to you, getting up to meet you. You pouted as you looked at him - he knew what you wanted. He could tell just by looking at you what you wanted.

"She has her own bed!!" you argued as he brought you into the bathroom and shut the door, keeping the argument away from the little one's ears so she wouldn't wake up. "Levi, she needs to sleep in her own bed. If we keep putting her in ours we'll never - "

"I know, I know. Now keep quiet and spread your legs, we're not waking her up." he said to you, slamming his lips down to yours. You didn't bother to argue back with him that night, or the rest of the nights for that matter. It would be no use - he was a sucker for his daughter.

You paused outside to hear the conversation through the door, to get a sense of what was going on. The giggles had stopped and now you could hear the conversation on the other side. Your heart melted hearing your daughter's tiny voice, and Levi's interactions with her, always.

"Where's momma?" she asked her father. You loved when she asked about you - it seemed like she was all about Levi all the time, but she did ask about you, according to him.

"Momma's out with Uncle Asmo, but she'll be back soon." Levi told her. You smiled as you heard him give her a kiss to try to soothe her, but she was in one of her moods. You heard a whine through the door as she softly sniffled.

"I want Momma back!" she started to whine. You waited for an extra minute - listening on the conversation but when you heard crying, you figured it you had waited long enough. Your heart strings were getting pulled at the sounds of your baby girl crying for you. You pushed the door open and saw her sitting on Levi's lap on one of his beanbags. Her little teary eyes immediately looked over to you as a smile spread across her face. "Momma!" she squealed, immediately jumping off her father to run over to you. You placed your bags down on the ground and opened your arms for her, accepting the hug and picking her up. "I missed you Momma." she said as she dug her head into your shoulder.

"I missed you too, baby." you said to her, placing a kiss on her forehead as you walked to the beanbag where Levi was still sitting, plopping yourself on top of him. He let out a small grunt on impact before snaking his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. "Were you a good girl for Daddy?" you asked her, Levi kissing your hair. She nodded quickly, hair falling into her face. You could have _sworn_ you had tied her hair up well enough before you left, but thats what playing did to a toddler, you assumed.

"I went pee on the potty Momma!" she said excitedly. Levi brushed her hair out of her face as she smiled at you, a chuckle falling off his lips at the excitement of the child. He thought it was hysterical that she got so excited every time she went potty, and announced it to everyone, at all times. ("Why's she so excited about goin' pee?" Mammon had asked one day. Lucifer swatted him on the shoulder and just told him to act proud of her.)

"You did? Good job!" you told her, earning her a kiss on the cheek. She let out a happy squeal as you kissed her. Levi then kissed you again as you turned to face him more.

"Don't worry momma, she was good." he commented to you.

Levi had changed for the better over the past two years. He came out of his shell - he almost had to when he became a father. He wasn't afraid to touch you anymore and he was definitely not afraid to love on his daughter. He had freaked out the first time she came down with a small fever, and whenever she got hurt - mostly because he hated when she cried.

You almost didn’t recognize his personality sometimes - but then he would start fanboying over a new anime or a video game and you realized that he was still the same Levi as before - just grown. He was cheeky and goofy and not afraid to show it - he’d touch your ass in public shamelessly and would goof off for the sake of toddler giggles. He even put the idea into your head of _possibly_ having another baby - yes, it was _his_ idea.

“Am I hearing you right, Leviathan? You okay?” you asked him when he proposed the idea a couple weeks ago, reaching over in bed to feel his forehead. Nope, not sick.

“What - the thought of me wanting another that shocking?” he asked, semi-offended. You shook your head as you straddled his lap, taking your hands into his.

“No - I just didn’t expect it. I didn’t know if you would want another…” you said to him honestly, looking over at the beanbag. Your daughter had decided to pass out on the beanbag, and you decided to leave here there for the night - not wanting to risk waking her up by moving her.

“I - I mean - look at how cute she is. And - and we’re going a good job at keeping her alive - I thought maybe - ” you had cut him off right there with a kiss that he met with passion. You had to move into the bathroom for 15 minutes after that, and since then you both agreed to having another.

The night was winding down and now you were getting your little one ready for bed. As much as she was daddy’s girl - bath and bedtime was your time together and it always had been. You finished bathing her and got her into a new set of pajama’s - a shirt you had just bought for her today. It was a little too big, but she would grow into it, and most of the time she ended up taking whatever pants she had on off anyway in the middle of the night. You brushed her hair out and went to the chair in her bedroom - connected to yours and Levi’s, thanks to Lucifer’s magic. After reading a book, she called in her daddy to come say goodnight.

“Look at her new shirt, daddy. I got it for her today.” you said with a smirk as he gave his daughter kisses goodnight in his arms. He raised a brow and began to read as she herself down in her crib - not waiting any longer to sleep.

“‘Promoted to Big Sister’ - wait - are you - is she really - you are?!” Levi stammered, face red and eyes wide. You nodded happily as Levi took you into his arms, spinning you around and giving you a kiss. He was overcome with joy as he carried you out of the room and put you back on your bed, plastering kisses up your body and focusing on your stomach. “I love you, babe. I can’t believe we’re having another baby!” he said with a smile.

“I love you too.” you said back to him. And of course, you meant it with all your heart.


End file.
